


Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of

by PolaroidToxins



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Come Swallowing, Graphic Rape, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Stanley Uris Lives, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Visions, and adult sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidToxins/pseuds/PolaroidToxins
Summary: What Richie really saw in the deadlights
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could be very triggering for some so please read the tags!
> 
> This isn't a happy fic, though nothing happening is actually real, it's just a vision.

One second it's never happened.

The next it's all that Richie has ever known.

He knows where he is before the world comes into focus, he can feel his hands, one pulling roughly at his hair and the other holding his hands down. 

Richie can't move, not at all, but Bill has no trouble hitching his legs up, pressing into his hole with what feels like no preparation.

"Sh-Shut up" Bill grits out when he whimpers

"B-B-Be quiet, or I'll make sure none of the losers ever want your pathetic ass around-d anymore" 

Richie forces his eyes open so he can see Bill above him, so he can see the anger in his eyes.

"Bill" He murmured

"Fuck! What d-did I just say?" Bill asks, taking his hand away from Richie's hair to smack him harshly before he starts thrusting, groaning to himself.

"This is all you're good for. And you want it too, d-don't you? Spending so many nights when you were young, thinking of one of us taking the choice away from you, using you. How does it feel?" 

"It hurts" Richie whimpered, body rocking back and forth while Bill used him. He could feel how hard he was, how deep he was inside him, he didn't say stop.

"Twenty seven years and you're still just as weak as you used to be. Well, you can't run any longer" Bill said, and wait, hadn't he just been a younger version of himself? He was staring up at the Bill he knew now, the... what did Bill do again?

Richie forgot the question as Bill sped up his thrusts, fighting to keep quiet, to do well. 

"Tell me you like it" Bill grinned

Richie just let out a sob, wishing he could reach for Bill, even though he was the one hurting him.

"Tell. Me." He growled, grinding his hips into Richie's 

"I like it!" He whimpered.

Richie was only able to get half hard, but soon enough he was coming anyway, his cock spurting while Bill pulled out of him, leaving him strangely empty. 

Bill moved him roughly, moving up so he could finish onto Richie's face, painting his cheeks in come.

Bill seemed to relax then, slumping down Beside Richie and smiling in a way that made Richie's heart ache.

"Once you swallow my come we can go to sleep"

Richie nodded.

—————

It's the smell that's gets to him first this time, that dusty, ancient smell that Richie associated with having to get dressed up, and recite stuff he barely knew the meaning of.

Stan. He's laughing.

Richie opens his eyes and smiles, locking eyes with his best friend.

"Rich?" Stan murmurs, taking a step forward, touching a piece of Richie's hair.

"Yeah?" He asked

Stan smiled for a few more seconds, before his face hardens

"Get on your knees"

"What?"

Richie has no more time to think before Stan's pushing him down, holding him by his hair so hard he thinks he can hear ripping.

"God, I should have thought of this before" Stan mumbles, and somehow Richie still doesn't clue in until Stan is unzipping his pants and stroking himself.

"Wait-"

"No. If you bite me, or fight, I tell my dad you tried to touch me. That the fag couldn't keep his hands to himself" Stan gets out, before he's shoving into Richie's mouth 

Richie chokes almost immediately, but Stab doesn't let up, holding himself deep in Richie's mouth for a few seconds before pulling out again. 

Richie only gets a second to cough before his mouth is full again.

Stan keeps a firm hold on him, fucking into his mouth with clearly no thought spared to how Richie was supposed to breath. It hurt, and Richie felt like he was suffocating, but the world refused to go dark around him. All he could do was sit and choke on Stan's cock, listening to the grunted words

"Finally, something your mouth is good for. Maybe this is how we'll shut you up from now on. Whenever you're being a pain in the ass someone will shove their cock down your throat." 

Richie has tear tracks down his cheeks, and his knees ache under him, but al he could focus on was Stand face. He was enjoying himself, getting off on his pain. Richie was hard too.

Stan shoved in deep one more time, shifting his come down Richie's throat and making him make ugly choking noises until Stan pulled out and he could swallow a few times.

"You're okay" Stan said, almost tenderly

"This is what we want you around for"

—————

The bed is already squeaking when Richie comes to.

Richie groans as he opens his eyes, actually feeling... fuck, that feels good.

Richie tried to buck his hips upwards, but he can't move. His eyes finally focus and he looks up at Beverly and her short curly hair, suddenly silent

"B-Bev" 

"Come ON, Richie. Fuck me" Beverly moans, riding him faster. She grabs one of Richie's hands, pulling it up to cup her breast.

"I-I don't" Richie mumbled, heart beating faster. Beverly always looks beautiful, and even now she does, but it just... does nothing for him. Richie wants to cringe away, but he can't.

"You want to. Come on, make me come"

Richie can just sit and watch, his brain confused. What Bev was doing didn't feel bad, and yet he wanted it to stop. 

"You can use your dick, right? Prove it, or I'm riding your face next" she warns

Richie feels like some kind of spell lifts then, because he reaches forward with his other hand, holding Beverly's hip while he trusts up into her, making her moan loudly. 

"Yeah, Yeah, like that, fuck my pussy" she pants

It doesn't do anything for Richie, he keeps going though, shutting his eyes and trying to think of just how it feels.

"Look at me" and her voice has changed, her body has changed.

She's older, the same red hair bouncing from their movement.

"And if you come in me, I will cut your dick off" she says

Richie can only nod, Sure if he opened his mouth he would say stop. 

He could make Bev feel good. What else was he good for?

Richie kept thrusting up, one of his thumbs swiping over Beverly's nipple.

It doesn't take long before she clenches around him, crying out before sliding off his dick and laying against Richie's chest.

He holds her while she falls asleep.

—————

Richie has spent a lot of time on Mike's farm.

It was a good place for all of them to hang out and get drunk, laying in the fields without a care in the world.

He was being dragged along by Mike, laughing at himself when he stumbled slightly.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Be patient" Mike said, pulling his hand faster

They got to a far away barn soon and Richie stepped inside, squinting in the dim light

He didn't think anything about the door closing behind them. 

Richie was busy trying to figure out what he was seeing when Mike's strong hands were on him. Mike had no trouble pushing him down to the ground, wrestling him onto his back.

"Take your pants off, or I cut them off" he warned

"What? Mike.." 

"Now" he commanded, but Richie only stared.

"I can make this much worse for you" the other warned, shaking Richie so the back of his head hit the ground hard enough to sting.

"Y-you're drunk" Richie whimpered

"And horny. Take your pants off" he said slowly, his patience running thin.

Richie reached down, undoing his pants with shaky hands. He wanted Mike to start laughing, for this to be some prank. But once he was pulling his pants down Mike and shoving them the rest of the way off, bullying his way between Richie's legs.

"Fuck, you annoy the shit out of me, you know that Tozier? Knew I'd get the chance to do this one day though" he grunted, lifting Richie's legs and reaching into his pocket.

Had he planned for this?

Mike pulled out some lube and squirted it over Richie's hole, slicking his cock up for his own comfort before he was shoving into Richie, his own moans mixing with Richie's cries

"Please. Please, Mike" he whimpered, struggling just a little, just enough to remind him that Mike was a lot stronger than him.

"Don't pretend you don't like it" Mike laughed cruelly, fucking Richie fast with no real technique. 

"You're too big" Richie pleaded, his legs hooked over Mike's hips

It didn't deter Mike, but he smiled

"You need something else? Something to keep you quiet?" He hummed faux-sweetly, and then one of his hands was around Richie's throat

He gasped in, no air getting to his lungs. It wasn't bad at first, but as the seconds passed his mouth gaped open, and he choked out as many noises as he could.

Mike spit in his mouth, and kept fucking him.

He didn't pass out, but he felt like he was already dead, unable to choke in any air and coated in pain.

It ends before Mike comes this time

—————

Ben's stroking his hair sweetly.

All Richie's limbs are tied to the headboard, his knees pulled up near his cheeks.

"Fuck, so sloppy, Richie" he murmurs, working three fingers in and out of Richie

Richie moans, only to realize there's a thick ball gag in his mouth too.

"Are you going to come again? Before I even get my cock in you?" He asks, he's not touching Richie's dick, but Richie thinks he might come anyway.

Ben's fingers slip into him so easily, and he finds his prostate every time. How long have they been doing this?

He tried to talk around the gag, but it comes out garbled

"Shh, I'll give you what you need. Just relax and you'll enjoy this too" he says, and something about how calm his voice is unsettles Richie further 

Ben fingers him to (another?) orgasm, and Richie feels sensitive all over, he shakes his head when Ben starts stroking himself, his hand covered in lube from fingering Richie.

"You can take it. You'll love it. I'm doing this for you, Rich. You need to know where you belong" he hummed, sliding into Richie easily.

Richie isn't even hard again, and he let tears fall down his cheeks while Ben works to a steady rhythm inside of him.

"Don't act like you aren't staring all the time, trying to get a peek at all our cocks. You're a cock whore, Rich, maybe I'll just keep you tied up like this for a while, invite the others over."

Richie doesn't respond, not thinking it would help. He just leaned his head back against the headboard, trying to get some oxygen in his lungs again.

Ben's just as skilled with his cock as he was with his fingers, sliding against Richie's prostate with every thrust.

Richie gets hard again somewhere between when Ben starts playing with his nipples, and when he starts talking about fitting two cocks inside him.

"See? You want this. You can cry all you want but what you really need is a nice big cock in your cunt, right? And I can give it to you. Besides, it's not like anyone would believe you about this if you went around saying I did this to you. Everyone knows you can't help yourself" Ben grins, words continuing to come out until he orgasmed, coming into Richie.

When he pulled out Richie let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a second

"Don't worry, I'll be ready to go again soon."

——————

"Richie... please" Eddie’s crying under him

Richie kisses over the tears on his cheeks, tasting the salt there.

“Shh, you’re okay. You’ll like it” Richie grinned

Richie couldn’t move, the words came out without thought. He was just watching, he couldn’t stop it.

They were in Eddie’s bed, and Richie had two fingers pressed into him, a tub of Vaseline resting by Eddies side.

His other arm was across Eddie's chest, holding him against the bed

“I don’t... I don’t want it.” Eddie hiccuped, but Richie just shushed him, pressing his lips over Eddie's while he scissored his fingers inside of him.

“It’s going to feel so good. You’re going to feel so good. God, Eddie, I’ve thought about this so much” 

_What was he doing?_

Richie slipped a third finger into Eddie and Eddie whimpered, squirming. Richie didn’t let go.

“Think you can take me now?” He asked

“No. No. I can just, I’ll get you off, you don’t need to-“ 

Richie kissed him again, biting Eddies lower lip while he pulled his fingers out. He had no patience to grab more Vaseline, and he rubbed the head of his cock over Eddies hole before pushing in slowly

“Oh my god” Richie muttered, ignoring Eddies cries and starting to mouth at the skin on his neck.

“I think about you so much, I want you all the time” Richie admitted, starting to move his hips.

It feels so good, Richie doesn’t stop.

Eddie is so warm and tight around his cock, and-

 _“Richie!”_ Eddies voice echos, sounding distant, and when Richie looks down Eddie is older, still sobbing while Richie fucks into him.

“You can come like this, right? I want it to be good for you” Richie pants, feeling like he won’t last long at all.

“It’s not good! I hate you” Eddie sobs, eyes shut tight.

“Eddie...”

 _“Richie! I did it!”_ Eddie's voice echos again, this Eddie's face doesn’t move.

“That’s not true, we.. I.. I love you” Richie stutters out

_**“Richie!”** _

Richie blinks and he’s staring up at Eddie through cracked glasses, covered in dirt and a million other things Eddie hated.

“I killed IT!”

Richie only has a few seconds to roll them away from the claw that almost pierces through Eddie, and then Eddie is under him again.

Eddie grins up at him like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen, and Richie breaks down into tears against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a second chapter?
> 
> Please leave any prompts/commentary/or death threats below.


End file.
